Stubborn and Bored Together
by AvatarRoku32
Summary: Kuroko No Basuke/ Free! crossover. Cause, why not! Kuroko and co. go to Iwatobi for school break where Kuroko runs into some old friends from primary school. This story mainly revolves around Haru/Aomine. Of course the other characters will make appearances and continue to do so.
1. Back to Iwatobi

Kuroko had told Kise of his school holiday trip to his home town and somehow it had circulated their group of friends. They had all insisted they would come much to Kuroko's displeasure. Akashi apologised he couldn't come and that's how Kuroko was now stuck with Kagami, Aomine and Momoi whiles the others stayed at the hotel. Momoi was clinging to Kuroko, while Kagami and Aomine were throwing insults at one another on their way to buy lunch.

"Will you both stop?" Momoi turned to face the bickering basketball players. "It's getting a little old."

"It's not my fault he sucks." Aomine sniggered.

"Hey, say that to my face!" Kagami growled, reading to punch him. Kuroko however had decided to poke him in the side a little harshly.

"Kuroko, what the heck?" He winced as his held his side.

"You're both annoying." Kuroko announced before he turned and started walking off. The three of them looked at each other before following him. Kuroko noticed two boys ahead leaning on the wall. He felt like he knew them from somewhere, not being able to pin point where from he shook his head and continued ahead. Then he stopped when he heard one of the boys shout.

"Haru-chan!, Rei-chan!" The shorter boy shouted, he followed the blonde haired boy with his eyes to see a boy with black hair, deep blue eyes and an annoyed expression on his face. He saw him mutter something and the blonde boy pouted and released the boy from his grip, turning his attention to a tall boy with glasses. The taller boy from the wall approached them and gave them a friendly hello.

"Hey, why'd you stop Testu?" Aomine asked, almost running into the back of him. Kagami however wasn't paying attention and slammed into Aomine.

"Watch where you're going idiot!" The tanned boy yelled.

"Maybe you shouldn't just stop in the middle of the walk way!" The red haired teen replied even louder. Kuroko sighed heavily and Momoi giggled.

"Tetsuya-chan?" The light haired boy turned to see the group of boys looking at them. The blonde hair boy face had lit up in recognition of him and was running over. Kuroko eyes widen when the said boy slung his arms around his neck and held him.

"Nagisa, let him go." The boy with hazel hair and green eyes sighed.

"Tetsuya-chan, do you remember me?" Nagisa smiled at him as he let go. Kuroko's eyes widen in realisation hit him. He could never forget that smile.

"Nagisa?" Kuroko asked in disbelief.

"The very same. I haven't seen you since primary school!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"Who's this runt?" Aomine asked pointing at Nagisa.

"This is Nagisa, we went to primary school together." Kuroko introduced him to his friends.

"And I'm not a runt." Nagisa pouted at the tall brown teen. The rest of his friends had approached.

"Do you remember Makoto and Haru-chan?" He pointed to them. Kuroko looked up to see familiar kind green eyes and dead blue eyes. One with a happy grin and another with a bored expression. Makoto smiled and greeted him warmly while Haru just grunted and crossed his arms. Rei smiled and pushed his glasses up upon his nose and greeted Kuroko.

"I'm Rei Ryugazaki, pleasure."

"Tetsuya Kuroko." He heard a girly cough behind him and noticed Momoi wanted to meet his childhood friends.

"This is Momoi, Kagami and Aomine." Kuroko introduced, Momoi waved, Kagami grunted in greeting and Aomine was looking at Haru.

"Staring is rude, you know." Haru pointed out, causing Aomine to gap and look away. Kagami chuckled and decided he liked Haru.

"You know what? We should have lunch together!" Nagisa suggested excitedly, tugging on Kuroko's arm. Still energetic as ever he thought to himself, a slight smile on his face.

* * *

They were all crammed into one booth at Nagisa's favourite cafe. Nagisa, Kuroko, Kagami and Makoto were facing Rei, Momoi, Aomine and Haru.

"So what are you doing back in Iwatobi?" Makoto asked.

"We're on break at the moment and I thought it'd be great to come back, everyone else wanted to come to." Kuroko explained. "So, here we are."

"There's more of you?" Nagisa grabbed his arm.

"Yeah, but they're back at the hotel."

"What are you planning to do? You could come swimming with us. We have practice later. You should totally come!" He tugged on him enthusiastically.

"You're swimmers?" Kagami raised a brow.

"Yup, for our school. It's just the four of us though." Nagisa pouted. "We're aiming for Nationals."

Aomine snorted. "Swimming is a lame sport."

Haru elbowed the taller male hard and he grunted in pain and growled.

"What was that for?"

"Haru." Makoto scolded him, the black haired boy stuck out his tongue and frowned at Aomine.

"Sorry, he really likes to swim." Makoto apologised on his behalf.

"That's an understatement." Nagisa laughed. "He'd marry the pool if he could."

"That's creepy." Aomine commented, receiving another elbow to his side. The food then arrived, the swimmers eyes widened significantly at the mountain of burgers in front of Kagami.

"You're going to eat all of those?" Rei asked.

"Yeah." He shrugged like it was obvious.

"That is so not beautiful." Rei muttered to himself, Momoi heard him a gave out a little giggle, causing the butterfly swimmer to blush.

"What is that?" Aomine pointed to Haru's dish, scrunching up his face in disgust.

"Mackerel and pineapple. Want some?" Haru put the chopsticks in front of Aomine face.

"I'm alright, thanks." Aomine noticed the tiny smirk on the smaller teens face as he popped it in his mouth. They finished their lunch and headed out, saying goodbye and heading their own way.

"So we'll see you in a couple of hours. Remember your swimmers." Nagisa jumped up and down waving as they left. The basketball players went back to the hotel.

* * *

"Kurokochii, you're back." Kise came running up. "It's been so boring. Midorimacchi and Atsushichii were just lazing around."

"We asked if you wanted to come." Kuroko sighed. "So suffer."

"Kurokochii is so mean." Kise started to tear up.

"So what are we doing this afternoon?" Midorima came to greet them.

"We're going swimming with some of Kuroko's old friends." Kagami answered.

"Friends?" Kise piped up, no longer sad.

"From primary school." Kuroko explained.

"They're insane." Aomine added, making a cuckoo gesture. Kuroko gave him a scowl.

"I thought you hit it off with Haru." Kagami teased the tanned male. Aomine lunged at him and they fell to the floor. The others ignored them and went to the lounge room, where Atsushi was watching tv with a bowel of snacks.

"Welcome back." He waved lazily, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Get off your bum." Momoi swatted at him after she switched the tv off. "We're going swimming."

* * *

The basketball players stood in front of the Iwatobi swim club, waiting for one of the members to bring them in. They waited two minutes before Rei emerged and brought them inside, showing them the changing room.

"You guys made it." Nagisa cheered.

"This is Nagisa." Kuroko introduced him to the other three. They all greeted him and Makoto who approached.

"Where's Haru-senpai?" Kuroko asked.

"Where he always is." Nagisa sighed. "In the pool."

All their eyes turned to see a body slicing through the water. He made it to the edge of the pool, breaking the water, removing his goggles and swim hat, shaking his hair. Haru looked over and noticed more people. He sighed slightly, rising himself from the pool and moved over to the crowd of people.

"And this is Haru-senpai."

Just as he blinked, a blonde was in his personal space, sizing him up.

"What are you doing?" Haru asked, eyes widen a bit as the tall blonde lifted one of his arms.

"Kise-kun, stop bothering him." Momoi grabbed Kise by the ear and dragged him away from the swimmer.

"Wait senpai?" Kagami asked confused.

"Haru and Makoto are a year older than us." Kuroko explained. "They graduate this year."

"Can we go back to swimming?" Haru asked Makoto bluntly. The captain just sighs and nods his head. The basketball players watch as the free swimmer walks back to the block and dives in gracefully.

"That was beautiful." Midorima whispered, pushing his glasses up.

"I know right." Nagisa exclaimed. "Come on. Let's have some fun."

They played shoulder wars, while Haru swam with Momoi. Aomine and Kagami noticed Momoi giggling at what Haru would say. They both scowled.

"He's just like Kuroko." Kagami whispered to Aomine. "Naturally good with girls. S'not fair."

Aomine watched the way Haru would show slight confusion on his face when Momoi would laugh, his deep blue eyes shining a little. The way his arms and shoulders flexed when he moved. _Shit, this isn't happening._ He thought to himself. _I like girls with big tits, not 5ft 9 swimmers with glistening arm muscles. Shit!_ Thankfully he thoughts were interrupted when Nagisa suggested they do a relay. Momoi, Midorima and Kuroko offered to sit out to watch. The swimmers let the basketball players fight over who's captain of one team and who gets to pick first. The massive purple haired monster sighed and swam towards the swimmers.

"This may take a while." He smiled. He joined Haru floating on his back.

After a few minutes of rock, paper, scissors, Kagami got first pick. Kagami, Kise, Makoto and Rei against Aomine, Haru, Atsushi and Nagisa. They all lined up against each other, Makoto and Atsushi in the water ready to start. Momoi blew the whistle and the boys started. Makoto flew through the water, but Atsushi kept up, his long strides were impressive. The sugar eater fell behind after the turn around. Kise dived in and was followed by Nagisa who caught up and hit the wall just after Kise. Rei who practiced powered through his butterfly, Aomine fell behind. Kagami was in the water as Aomine hit the wall, his breathe hitched and watched in awe as Haru dived above him. Aomine saw Haru slice through the water effortlessly and caught up to Kagami at the turn about. He bolted through the water ahead of the red head and slammed his hand on the wall. Aomine cheered with his team and offered Haru his hand. The boy's eyes widen a little but took the hand none the less and grabbed a towel. Everyone's heads turned when they heard the pool doors slam open.

"Haru-chan!" Kou called out, she was accompanied by her brother and Sousuke. Gou went bright red and stared at the muscular strangers in her presence. Her eyes sparkled and she hid her face. Haruka's eyes went straight to the hand holding tightly on an injured shoulder.

"What did you do?" He asked annoyingly, walking over and pushing the butterfly swimmer into a chair.

"I-" Sousuke began.

"I don't care. Just stay there." Haru ordered and left. He came back with a bag.

"That's mine." The swimmer pointed out, frowning.

"I know, I borrowed it...Permanently." He started feeling the sore spot and smirked when Sousuke winced.

"You enjoy me being in pain, don't you?"

"Sometimes."

The others were watching their interaction, Aomine watched the way Haru's hands massaged the new comers shoulder and wondered what those hands would feel like on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and frowned. _Stop thinking stuff like that, what's happened to you? Snap out of it._

"Are they dating?" Kagami broke the silence. Rin snorted and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Sousuke and Haru?" He laughed, he pointy teeth showing, making Kagami cautious. "No way, they hate each other."

"Doesn't look like it." Aomine growled a little. Haru was slowly rubbing some cream in and Sousuke had an relieved look plastered on his face. Haruka taped his shoulder up and slapped Sousuke's head.

"They do seem close." Momoi pointed out.

"They do?" Rin frowned. Momoi nodded. They both walked over and Sousuke addressed Rin.

"I'm gonna head back with Nanase, he wants to make sure I don't injure myself further."

"You coming back to the dorm though, right?"

"Nanase offered me to stay the night." Sousuke replied a little flustered. Aomine raised an eyebrow and I told you so look was aimed at Rin. The red headed swimmer frowned a little.

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Sousuke grunted and bid everyone goodbye. Heading to the door where Haruka was waiting.

"Huh, well what do you know." Rin smirked.

* * *

The rest of Kuroko's holiday consisted of constant messages from Nagisa, arguments between Kagami and Aomine, continuous questions about his primary school friends and after school hang outs with Nagisa, joined with the other swimmers and team mates. On the last day of his holiday the boys had accompanied the swimmers to the beach. The basketball players made their way to the beach, just a road away.

"God, it's so hot." Kagami complained.

"We've literally just got outside." Kise sighed, pushing his sunglasses on. "Hurry up, I want see Haruchii."

"You call him Haruchii?" Aomine questioned. "You literally met him a week ago."

"What," Kise shrugged. "I like him."

Aomine scowled and started walking, Kuroko slipped up beside him.

"You could cheer up. We're on holiday."

"I'm fine." He growled. Kuroko raised an eyebrow. "Alright, fine. Sorry."

"Did you not want to come today?"

"Of course, I just... it... Kise is annoying."

"Because he likes Haru-senpai?"

"No!" Aomine snapped. "Don't be ridiculous."

Kuroko smiled knowingly at him, "Okay, well just try to enjoy yourself."

Aomine nodded and smiled at Kuroko.

"Haru-chan, come back!" All heads twisted to see clothes flying in the air and a dark haired boy running towards the sea.

"I guess they're here." Atsushi grinned, taking off his shirt and joining Haru in the ocean. The rest walked over to the waving swimmers. They spent most of the day at the beach, they all swam and played games, a reluctant Haru joined.

They were all laying side by side on the sand, exhausted, staring up at the diming sky.

"Let's have dinner together. To say goodbye." Nagisa announced.

"Sounds great." Momoi exclaimed.

"Let's all eat at Haru's house." Nagisa teased the free style swimmer.

"Haruchii can cook?" Kise's eyes shone with admiration.

"Will you drop the chii." Haru scolded.

"So Haru's for dinner then?" Aomine asked. Before Nagisa could say no, Haru answered for him.

"Yes." He shot Aomine a amused look. "I hope you like mackerel."

* * *

The basketball players were standing in front of Haru's door, when they heard a crash. Midorima knocked on the door. Rei appeared and invited them inside, they removed their shoes and was shown into the sitting room.

"There's been a bit of a situation, dinner won't be too long."

"What happened?" Momoi asked.

"Nagisa." Rei replied like that explained everything. Makoto appeared with a disappointed Nagisa in tow.

"I just wanted to help Haru-chan."

"I know, but you know what he's like." Makoto smiled, looking up to see the expected visitors. "Oh, you guys made it."

Before they knew it dinner was finished and the basketball players had to make their leave. Nagisa was clutching onto Kuroko, refusing to let go.

"Nagisa, let him go." Rei helped Kuroko untangle himself from Nagisa death grip and hid behind Kagami's big form.

"It was nice to meet you all." Makoto smiled sweetly at them. "It's a shame you have to go."

"Thank you so much, it's been fun." Momoi thanked them.

Atsushi was standing next to Haru, "Lets swim together when we see each other next."

Haru nodded, a small smile on his face. "I'd like that."

"Swim with me too Haruchii!" Kise exclaimed, tugging on Haru's arm. Aomine intervened, dragging Kise by the collar.

"See you Haru." He saluted him. "Let's go Tetsu, we'll miss the train otherwise."

"It's been great to see you guys again. I hope we may catch up soon." They started down the steps of Haru's house. "Bye."


	2. Haru's First Day

So, I've skipped to Haru after graduating High School, so the story can develop quicker, otherwise we'll all be here forever, and we can't have that. Hopefully it all makes sense xD

* * *

After graduation, Makoto and Haru had ended up at the same University. Haru was studying Sports and Exercise Science and had been accepted into Tōō Academy for his work placement. After treating Sousuke's injured shoulder for months, he discovered he enjoyed and was good at treating muscle injuries. He was still training for the Olympics with Rin but wanted to explore his interest. Haru was at the train station with his suitcase and a extremely worried Makoto.

"I'll be fine. I've lived most my life alone."

"I know." Makoto sniffed. "I just, I'm going to miss you."

"I'll video chat every night." He assured Makoto. "Say bye to the Rei and Nagisa for me." The last call for Tōō was heard and Haru smiled sadly as Makoto wept and they waved to each other until the other was out of sight. He arrived at Tōō and headed for his apartment to settle in. He didn't need to be arrive at the school till the afternoon, so he took extra long in the bath that night.

* * *

"So we've assigned you to the basketball club. I know your speciality is swimming, but lately the basketball have had some injuries."

"I look forward to working with them." Haru nodded.

"Excellent, well they should be in practice right now, so lets go meet them."

As they walked into the gym, the principal was informing Haru he was also to join sport class and didn't notice many pairs of eyes on them.

" Katsunori." The principal called over. The coach looked and headed over.

"Sir." He bowed a little. "How may I help?"

"This is Nanase Haruka, the uni student I've told you about."

"Ah yes, it's nice to meet you Haruka." He bowed.

"Haru is preferred." The boy bowed back.

"Haru it is." The coach smiled at him. "Come, lets introduce you to the team."

The principal said his farewell and Haru joined the coach.

"Momoi." The man called. The pink haired girl looked over and made her way over, smiling brightly at Haru.

"This is Haru, he'll be joining us with training and games from now on."

"Gather round guys." The coach ordered. Haru watched as many tall, muscular boys make their way towards them, eyes on Haru himself.

"Boys, this is Haru." The coach introduced. "He'll be tending to any injuries that will occur during his stay. You'll all treat him with respect and ensure his stay is pleasurable. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." The boys nodded and bowed at Haru.

"Alright, back to practice. We still need to decide who'll replace the third years."

The boys dispersed and Haru watched them dribble and shoot baskets. He was impressed to say the least. Their muscles were straining and were glistening with sweat. Haruka shook his head, he sounds like Kou.

"I'll leave Momoi to indulge you in the details, but it's great to have you aboard."

"Haru, do you remember me?" Momoi asked.

"You're Tetsuya's friend."

"So what brings you to Tōō?"

"Work placement."

"Where are you staying?"

"At an apartment."

Momoi giggled. "You're so straight forward and blunt. "

Haru crossed his arms and frowned slightly. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm the manger." She said proudly, winking. "The muscles are just a bonus."

Haru silently agreed. Momoi pointed out the regular players for their team. Ryō Sakurai, shoot guard, whatever that is Haru thinks. He blames himself a lot and he's skinner, shorter and leaner than the other players. Kōsuke Wakamatsu now captain of the team, is the centre and has some anger issues. Momoi showed him around the gym and they ended up sitting on a bench watching them practice.

"Oi, Momoi, where Dakai?" The captain called. "He better not be skipping again."

"He went home sick earlier."

"Sick my arse." He growled. "When will that boy learn?"

Practice ended and everyone had gone home. Haru waited behind with Momoi and she locked the gym. They headed out of the school and Haru invited her to dinner. Momoi accepted with delight and they agreed to eat in. Momoi watched Haruka leave and she instantly dialled a number on her phone. She squealed as soon as the person on the other end picked up.

"God, Momoi, stop squealing. What do you want?" The voice growled.

"You'll never guess who I've seen."

"Why don't you enlighten me."

"If you come to practice tomorrow, you'll find out." She said cryptically. "I can't come over tonight."

"Why not?"

"I'm going to dinner."

"What, with who?"

"None of your business, Daiki." She answered a little too happily.

"Urghh, you're so annoying." He replied. "Just don't let him take advantage of you."

"I didn't know you cared." She mocked.

"I don't," He growled. "I just don't want to deal with a sobbing mess."

"Goodbye Daiki. Make sure you make it to practice tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah alright, see you Momoi."

* * *

Momoi rushed home, showered and changed into a nice dress. Bidding her mother a goodbye before making her way to the bus stop. She pressed a buzzer at the apartment building.

"I'll let you up." The voice replied. The buzzer sounded and Momoi made her went up the elevator and knocked on Haru's door. Haru was wearing a apron, but underneath he wore a button up shirt and black jeans when he opened the door. He let her in and went back into the kitchen. Momoi noticed his apartment was bare. Haru popped his head around the wall.

" I've just moved it, you can sit."

She barely sat down when Haru joined her placing a grilled fish in front of her. Her nose was filled with the fishy essence, with lemon and thyme. Haru had already started eating and was staring at her. She placed a piece of the fish in her mouth and her mouth exploded in flavour.

"This is so good." She exclaimed stuffing her face, she looked up and saw Haru with a smirk on his face, she blushed lightly and smiled.

"Why did you choose Tōō to do your placement?"

"I didn't."

"Oh." Momoi whispered. "Are you enjoying your time at the moment?"

Haru shrugged indifferently. "I have to video call Makoto, did you want to join me?"

Momoi smiled and nodded. Haru turned on his laptop and slowly managed to work the video chat. Makoto was sitting on the other end, with his glasses perched on his nose.

"Haru." He smiled happily, "Momoi?"

"Hey Makoto." She smiled. "Look who I found."

"You live in Tōō?"

"Yeah, I go to the High School Haru is working at. Pretty cool huh?"

"Very. Did you have a good first day?"

"Yes." Haru nodded and sighed. "I'm not with the Swim Club though."

"Oh?"

"Basketball."

"I'm sorry Haru, but I have to go. I'm glad to see you're okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow night. Bye Momoi." They waved as Makoto smiled and hung up on them.

Momoi looked at the time on Haru's laptop and gasped. "I'd better go, thank you for the dinner Haru. I'll see you tomorrow."

She kissed him lightly on cheek and bid him goodnight. Haru sat there for a few minutes before he began tiding up the leftovers of dinner. After he ran himself a bath and soaked for a couple of hours, his mind blank. He collapsed on his bed and fell asleep instantly.


	3. The Beginning

_**I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I had no idea where I was going with this! But I've figured it out and we're all good!**_

* * *

Aomine walked into school the next day with no intent of going to class. He made his way up to his favourite spot, the roof and fell asleep. Aomine woke up to a shout and he grumbled swatting at the air. He opened one eye to see Momoi's angry face looking down at him.

"What are you doing?" Momoi frowned. "You should be in class."

"I could say the same to you."

Momoi sighed as she crossed her arms. "You're hopeless."

Aomine shrugged and closed his eyes again.

"Just make sure you come to practice." She went over to the ladder. "Maybe try and learn something today."

He swatted at the air again, shooing her away, he heard a huff and smirked. Aomine waited a few minutes before he decided he'd make an effort to go to class.

"Sorry I'm late. " He bowed. "I had a doctor's appointment."

"Just sit down Aomine." The teacher sighed. Aomine sat by the window and stared outside, watching the sport class play volleyball. He's eyes drew him to a dark head of hair, but it was gone the next second. He's eyes narrowed as he scanned the surroundings again. He shrugged it off as his imagination and continued to ignore the teacher as he daydreamed. The bell rang and he made his way back up to the roof where Momoi was waiting.

"I expected to find you up here when I got back." Momoi commented.

"I went to class." Aomine sat down beside her. "As expected, I didn't learn a thing."

Momoi sighed and passed over half her roll. "You should pack your own lunch sometimes."

"Too much effort." He sighed with a mouth full of food. "Who did you have dinner with last night?"

Momoi smiled mischievously and raised a knowing brow at him. "You'll see."

* * *

After the last bell of the day Aomine made his way to the gym, slamming the gym doors open and made his announcement.

"Alright Momoi, I'm here, what's the big-" Aomine eyes fell onto a dark haired boy who was looking at him. Aomine's mouth went slack and the boy smirked, he looked away, continuing to tape Ryō Sakurai knee. Aomine stormed over to him and grabbed Haru by the shoulder and pulled him up.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Aomine shouted at him. Haru wrenched his shoulder away and frowned at him.

"I'm working." Haru growled and stalked off. Momoi and the captain approached him.

"What the hell was that?" The captain seethed. "Go apologise now."

Aomine frowned,

"Dai-chan, I thought you'd be pleased to see him."

"Was this your surprise?" He growled.

"Yeah. Dai-chan, I know you liked him."

"I didn't like him." Aomine seethed. "I'm not gay."

Momoi rolled her eyes and sighed. "Alright, whatever. Just go apologise."

She watched as the tanned teenager stomped across the gym, hunched and grumpy. Aomine trunched over to the boy he had offended.

"Haru?"

"Can I help you?" Haru didn't even turn around to acknowledge him. Aomine glanced behind his shoulder, to see narrowed eyes staring a hole in his head.

"Can we talk outside?"

Haruka acknowledged him this time by nodding and following the tanned boy from the gym. Haru sat on the step and felt Aomine slump down beside him, waiting patiently for the forced apology.

"So you're the one Momoi had dinner with?" He started awkwardly. Haru just nodded and glanced at Aomine from the side, catching the basketball player staring at him. "Sorry."

"I'm doing work experience." Haru finally spoke.

"What?"

"That's what I'm doing here."

Aomine made a 'o' shape with his mouth. "I didn't mean to sound rude, I just didn't expect you to show up."

"I've never been greeted like that." Haru smirked as Aomine placed his head in his hands. "It's good to see you."

Aomine snapped his head up, looking at Haru surprised. "Yeah?"

The swimmer nodded and smiled friendly at him, which cause Aomine's heart to flutter. His phone buzzed in his pocket, the noise interrupting the peaceful silence. He removed his phone and groaned when we saw the sender.

"Who is it?"

"Just some guy who goes to Kise's school." Rolling his eyes at the message, "He's real clingy."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"What?! No!" Aomine spluttered, causing Haruka to smile in amusement. "Wait till you meet him!"

"I can't wait." He teased.

Aomine gave him a small smile and leaned back. "So are you still taken?"

Haru tilted his head in confusion and Aomine elaborated. "Are you still with that swimmer with the bad shoulder?"

"Sousuke?" Haruka frowned. "It was more of a casual thing."

"Oh, so Kise still has a shot?" Aomine questioned.

"He never had a shot." Haruka stuck his tongue out, then deciding to rile Aomine up he added. "Atsushi does though."

Aomine knew what the swimmer was trying to do and he smiled in amusement. "I'll let him know."

"Please do." Haruka replied.

"What are you doing after school?" Aomine inquired.

"Nothing." Haru shrugged, "Why?"

"Did you want to come see Tetsu with me?"

"Sure." Haruka smiled, looking forward to see his childhood friend. They headed back to practice both his high spirits and Haru watched in awe at the way Aomine played. Momoi caught Aomine peaking over at the new member, smirking knowing that he was trying to impress the free style swimmer.

"Don't like him huh?" Momoi muttered to herself. "Keep telling yourself that."

* * *

After practice Aomine led Haruka towards Kuroko's school, hoping to catch their team during practice. They were walking down the path, closing on the school, when Aomine noticed a flash of blonde hair ahead of them. His eyes narrowed trying to make out the figure. The figure was clad in a suit, instantly knowing who it was, Aomine sighed and stuffed his hands in his pocket as Kise bounded up to them.

"Haru-chii!" The blonde engulfed the swimmer in a hug, suffocating him. Aomine helped Haruka untangle himself from the affectionate blonde and Haruka hid slightly behind the taller man. "Aomine-chii, what did you do that for?"

"You can't just jump on people unexpectedly." Aomine frowned.

"Sorry Haru-chii." Kise apologised to the swimmer, who narrowed his eyes.

"Drop the -chii"

Kise completely ignored the request and bombarded him with questions.

"What are you doing here? Why are you here? Are you going to see Kuroko-chii with Aomine-chii? Are you-"

"-Kise, SHUT UP!" Aomine shouted, "Do you ever shut that big mouth of yours?"

"I'm just excited to see him." Kise frowned. "You don't have to be such a kill joy."

"It's nice to see you to Kise." Haruka inputted, knowing Aomine would erupt foul language at the poor enthusiastic basketball player. "We'd better get going."

Haruka grabbed Aomine arm and dragged him away while waving goodbye to Kise. Aomine was silent, staring down at the hand grasping his muscled bicep, his heart rate increasing. He blinked rapidly when Haru clicked his fingers at his face.

"Huh? What?" Aomine focused.

"I don't know where I'm going." Haruka explained. "You should lead the way."

"What?" Aomine processing what he say, looking at his surroundings. "Oh of course. This way."

His face heated up when Haru smirked at his distracted expression, huffing Aomine walked off leaving Haruka to follow, feeling smug. They arrived at the school gates, several pairs of eyes looking in their direction, eyeing the uniform that protruded from the crowd. Aomine stalked through the school and burst through the gym doors liked he owned the place.

"Aomine-kun? What are you doing here?"

Aomine hadn't noticed the bluenette standing beside him as he threw the doors open and jumped in fright, bumping into Haru.

"Ouch."

"Haruka-Senpai?" Kuroko was taken by surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Aomine invited me." Haru then turned the tanned boy. "Not used to his low presence yet?"

"He just caught me by surprise." Aomine grumbled. Kagami walked over with the rest of his team, most of them eyeing the dark haired male.

"Yo Kuroko, who's this?"

"Haruka-senpai, these are my friends. Guys this is a childhood friend."

The boys and Riko nodded at him, curiously analysing him. Kagami talked to him like old friends and challenged Aomine when he interrupted their conversation.

"You're on." Aomine's eyes sparkled slightly and ran onto the court after swiping the ball away from Kagami. Kuroko talked to Haruka the whole time the Kagami and Aomine were battling out who was better at basketball. Riko listened intently to the boys conversation and asked Haru questions he was more than happy to answer.

"Have you played basketball before?" The captain asked.

"In middle school." Haruka replied. "I was alright."

Aomine shot another basket when his phone buzzed, he accidently groaned out loud, causing the Seirin team to laugh at him.

"Is it him again?" Haru asked beside him. Aomine nodded, showing Haruka the text.

 _Aomine! I want to play basketball with you!_

 _Answer your phone!_

"Why don't you just answer him?" Haru quizzed him.

"He's like Kise only worse." Aomine spoke. "Kise is bad enough."

Haruka nodded in understanding, catching the time on the young man's phone, his eyes widened slightly.

"I have to get back. It was nice to meet you all." Haru bid them all farewell. Kuroko and Kagami walked him to the gate. "It was good to see you again Tetsuya."

"Likewise." Kuroko smiled. "We'll see you at the competition."

Haru waved as he rounded the corner, walking solemnly down the path when he heard a faint sound. As it started getting louder Haruka stopped in his tracks.

"Haru, wait up!"

The swimmer turned around to see Aomine running towards him, jacket flying behind him. He panted as he stopped in front of the swimmer, holding his stomach.

"You're a surprising quick walker." Aomine huffed.

"What are you doing?" Haruka asked. "I thought you were staying with Tetsuya."

"Nah." Aomine stood up, now having caught his breath. "I'm walking you home."

"You are?" Haruka's face heated up slightly.

"Yeah, come on." Aomine smiled, walking in front of him. "This way?"

Haruka nodded, falling in stride with the tanned teen, peeking at his escort, smiling secretly as Aomine brushed his hand over his own.


	4. Home Economics

The next couple of days before the start of the basketball competition, Aomine had turned up to every training scheduled, hoping and expecting a certain raven haired man to make his presence. His heart would flutter whenever Haru glanced at him from the corner of his eye. A practice game was under way, Aomine making shot after shot, trying to impress Haruka. To the basketball player's dismay, the swimmer was helping Momoi move boxes around the gym. Aomine had stopped moving and was watching the way the swimmer would bend over. The way he would stand back up right, made Aomine's head dizzy. Aomine lost his breath suddenly when something collided with his stomach.

"What the hell?!" He snapped at Wakamatsu.

"You were open." The captain smirked, walking over to him. "It's not my fault you were making goo goo eyes at Haru."

"I wasn't!" Aomine denied, picking up the ball and passing it to Sakurai, letting him take the shot. Wakamatsu just rolled his eyes and slapped the boy over the head.

"Pay attention." He ordered, Aomine sighed and ran ahead, his thoughts surrounding him feeling the firmness of Haruka's butt. Aomine was so absorbed by the thought he didn't see the bag on the floor and he yelped as his fell. Momoi was over in an instant, fussing over him.

"I'm fine woman. Leave me be." Aomine swatted her away. He leaned on his foot and cringed in pain, falling back on his bum. He muttered a _shit_ under his breath and felt a arm under his pit. He peeked up to see Haru trying to help him up. Wakamatsu nudged Haruka away and lifted Aomine up and they stumbled over to the bench and Aomine slumped down. Haru was in front of him, feeling his ankle.

"Ouch!" Aomine flinched away in pain. "That hurt."

"Don't be such a baby." Haruka yanked his leg back, "I'll wrap it up."

Aomine let Haruka do what he wills, watching him dreamily the whole time, the pain seeming like a distant memory. Haruka looked up when he was done, noticing the look on Aomine's face and decided to whack the sore ankle, smirking as Aomine's dreamy glaze was replaced with pain and anger.

"Haru, the hell did you do that for?" Aomine grumbled, clutching his ankle.

"Look where you're going next time." Haruka crossed his arms.

"What's a bag doing in the middle of the court anyway?" Aomine countered.

"It wasn't." Aomine followed Haruka's finger to see the sports bag placed against the wall, a few feet away from the court. The basketball player furrowed his brows in confusion and frowned.

"How did I end up over there?"

Haru shrugged his shoulders as he placed his bandages back into his bag. Aomine noticed his team mates snickering to one another and pointed to Haruka to help the confused Ace out. Aomine groaned internally and knew he was never going to live this down.

"Alright boys, gather round." The coach entered the gym, holding a cream folder, waving the boys over. Haruka offered his hand and Aomine hit it aside, grumbling about being treated like he was fragile and followed his team mates leaving a amused Haru to trail behind. Aomine's face fell as he approached and found the cream folder was filled with the grades of the team. Aomine wasn't the smartest kid, he knew that, his grades average, it didn't help he never went to class, but he knew buried in the mound of paper was a fail for Home Economics. Aomine assumed Home Economics would have been an easy subject, taking it up as a flunk class, but quickly realising his mistake. Cooking was not his strong point, sewing was even worse, burning everything he cooked, pricking his finger on the needles. Swearing strongly when he did.

"To play in the competition your grades must be passing. Most of you are eligible to play, a couple of you..." The couch eyed Aomine, "...Have some work to do."

The coach went through each player before stopping on Aomine who was smiling guiltily at him.

"Aomine, Home Economics needs a big improvement, at least to a B-. Your other grades are passable."

"So I can't play in the knock outs?" Aomine frowned.

"You don't need to." The coach shook his head. "You'll start playing when we enter the Championship."

"Oh okay."

Haru noticed the annoyance and sadness in the tanned boys voice as he peeked at Aomine's grades. Eyes widening slightly at the black inked D circled in red.

"So, at least a B- or you can't play. Understand?" The coach questioned. Aomine nodded sternly. "Alright, back to practice."

The players dispersed and they continued their game, minus Aomine, who sat on the bench, head in hand, following the ball the in boredom.

"I can help you, you know."

Aomine's head slipped from his hand and jolted up, gaping at the raven haired boy beside him.

"When did you get there?"

"Just now." Haru shook his head in amusement. "I can help you with Home Economics."

"How?" Aomine scoffed. "I burn everything."

"Easy." Haruka clasped his hands. "I'll tutor you."

"You will?" Aomine glanced at him in surprise.

"Are you free this afternoon?" Haru asked.

"Er, yeah, I think so." Aomine spluttered, his heart singing happily knowing Haru wanted to spend time with him. _Even if it's for my studies,_ he thought.

"So your place?" Haruka nudged, earning a quick nod.

* * *

"No don't use that!" Haru accidently shouted at the panicked Aomine, who was currently watching and stirring five boiling pots, hoping the food wouldn't explode over the kitchen.

"Haru! Help me!" Aomine pleaded in fear, as foam began leaking from a pot. Haruka nudged the boy out of the way, turning the heat down on the stove. Aomine watched in amazement as the swimmer corrected all his mistakes and turned to him hands on hips.

"How are you this bad?" Haruka sighed. "You're worse than Makoto."

"He's bad?"

"Very."

Aomine gave him a sheepish smile and scratched his neck in embarrassment. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Haruka shrugged. "You'll get it."

* * *

"Thanks for doing this." Aomine whispered, as he stirred the pasta around, glancing at the boy beside him. "The team will appreciate it."

"I'm not doing it for them." Haru met his eye, a small smile gracing his lips. Aomine flushed red and averted his eyes, trying to focus on the pasta and not on the cuteness of that smile.

"How's your swimming going?" Aomine changed the subject.

"Fine."

A buzz entered the silence and Aomine checked his phone to see three missed calls and five messages. Aomine rolled his eyes and excused himself, pressing the call button.

"Aomine-chii, answer your phone!"

"You're lucky I even called you back." Aomine snapped at into his phone. "Now what do you want?"

"So mean Aomine-chii! I just wanted to know if you wanted to play a bit of one on one?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm busy."

"Doing what?"

"I, ahh, it doesn't matter." Aomine shook his head.

"Are you with Haru-chii?" Kise's voice sly with knowing.

"That is none of your business." He growled into the phone before hanging up. Aomine entered the kitchen once again, brow furrowed in confusion. There was no sign of Haru and the stove was clean. He walked into the dining room and he's eyes widen to see his food placed at the table already, with Haruka waiting for him.

"Who was on the phone?" Haru asked. "It wasn't him was it?"

Aomine shivered at the mention and sat down. "Nah, it was just Kise."

"Okay." Haruka nodded, before eyeing his food in hunger. Aomine did the same and they began to eat.

"This is so good." Aomine managed to get out, mouth full of food. Haruka placed a hand over his mouth and let out a small chuckle, causing Aomine to stop chewing and flush red. Aomine swallowed. "What did you put in this?"

"Nothing." Haruka shrugged. "I just cooked what you started."

"So you didn't add anything?" Aomine eyes widen slightly. Haru shook his head.

"It turns out, you can cook Aomine. You just cook it for too long."

"So I can pass Home Ec?"

"Yeah, you just need some time management."

Aomine clicked his tongue in amazement, "Who knew?"

Haru chuckled again, "I didn't."

Aomine let out a laugh and cheered. "I proved you wrong!"

"I'll let you do it all yourself next time." Haruka crossed his arms, sneering his nose up.

"Don't be like that." Aomine smirked at Haru's antics. "I need you to fix my mistakes."

Haruka placed a hand on his heart, in mock. "You do?"

"Of course, I'd never pass without you."

"I know." Haruka said like it was obvious.

* * *

"I better get going." Haru announced as he put away the last dish.

"Want me to walk you home?" Aomine asked, wiping his hands.

"I'd like that." Haru nodded, grabbing his bag and they headed out. They were half way there when Haruka's phone started buzzing in his pocket. He answered the phone after apologising to Aomine who just waved it off.

"Hello Makoto."

"Haru-chan!"

"Drop the -chan."

"Haru I need to talk to you."

"What for?"

"I'd rather talk to you over Skype." Makoto whispered over the phone. "It's a bit weird."

"Oh, um, okay." Haruka frowned in confusion, "I'll be home soon, I'll text you when I'm online."

"Oh, sorry, you're not home?" Makoto seemed surprised.

"No, I went out with a friend."

"I'm sorry to interrupted Haru, take your time."

"It's okay Makoto, talk to you soon."

Haru hung up and turned to apologise to Aomine, but stopped when he saw the tanned boy frowning at him.

"What?" Haruka tilted his head in confusion.

"I'm just a friend, am I?" Aomine sniffed. Haru snorted and nudged the boy, causing Aomine to burst out laughing.

"You're annoying." Haru started walking faster.

"Come on Haru-chan, oi Haruka." Aomine mocked, catching up to him. Haruka stopped in his tracks and frowned deeply at the basketball player.

"Don't ever call me that again." Haru snapped, eyes burning in fury.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Aomine eyes widen in surprise, holding his hands up in defence. Haru sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Sorry, I just hate when people call me Haruka."

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Haru shook his head, "I'll go the rest of the way on my own."

"Haru-" Aomine called, reaching out to him as he walked away. He stood on the side walk watching him turn the corner without looking back. Aomine's heart dropped and he slapped his head. "-Idiot, go and call him Haruka, genius!"

Aomine muttered to himself all the way back to his apartment, slamming the door and cursing himself. He went to bed angry at himself and annoyed at Haru for being so attractive. Tomorrow he was going to apologise and invite Haru out to dinner. He smiled to himself just before his breathing evened out.


	5. Dinner Date

Aomine walked into practice the very next day confident and ready to apologise. He scanned the gym, frowning in disappointment when he couldn't find the raven haired male. He walked over to Momoi who was chatting with Ryo.

"Hey, where's Haru?"

"He's finishing off with the swimming club, he'll be here soon." Momoi explained.

"Oh, okay." Aomine huffed rather sadly, crossing his arms. "Wanna practice shots Ryo?"

The boy nodded eagerly, passing the ball he had to Aomine and followed him to the basket. During the whole practice session, Aomine constantly glanced at the door, waiting for Haruka to show himself. The end of practice came too soon and Aomine was sitting, hands clasped as Momoi was shuffling around the gym.

"Why didn't he show up?"

"He probably got caught up." Momoi shrugged, glancing behind him, smiling to herself as Aomine glanced at the door again.

"What do you think he's doing?"

"Daki why don't you just ask him out?" Momoi sighed as she sat down beside him.

"I was going to, but he never showed up to practice." Aomine groaned into his hands. "Why is this so difficult?"

"Why don't you go and find him?" Momoi suggested. "I'm sure he's still around."

"Good idea." Aomine exclaimed running to the doors. "Thanks Momoi."

Aomine walked to the indoor swimming pool, assuming that was where Haru would be. He remembered their first meeting, his friends trying to explain Haru's strange obbession for water to the basketball players. Aomine opened the doors quietly not wanting to make his presence known. He walk over to the bleachers and watched the sleek body in the water slice through it like soft butter. Aomine watched in awe as the swimmer increased his pace and continued to swim, never slowing down. The raven haired boy finally came to a stop, breathing deeply and complementing whether to acknowledge his spectator. Haru raised himself from the pool, grabbing his towel, patting himself dry before talking over his shoulder.

"You can come down you know." Haruka smirked as he heard the dark teen splutter and trip. He turned around to see Aomine cautiously approaching him. Haru smiled slightly as Aomine waved shyly at him.

"Hey."

"Hello." Haru replied stoically.

"How are you?" Aomine asked nervously. "Did you have a good swim?"

"Is that what you came here for? Idle chatter?" Haru asked as he ruffled his hair in his towel.

"No actually." Aomine twiddled his fingers. "I came to apologise about last night and wondered if maybe you'd like to, I don't know, maybe _have dinner with me_?"

Haru cocked his head in confusion, "What was that last bit? I couldn't hear you."

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" Aomine hastily spoke out, eyes plastered on the floor. _Since when do I get so nervous?_

"I'd love to."

"What?" Aomine's eyes staring surprisingly at Haru, who was smothering a laugh.

"I'll have dinner with you."

"You will?" Aomine couldn't believe his luck, he thought he had blown his chance with the swimmer and now he's going on a date with him.

"So are you cooking?" Haru inquired.

"If you want." Aomine shrugged. "And no help this time."

Haru nodded. "Is tonight good?"

"Keen are we?" The basketball player crossed his arms smugly.

"Forget it then." Haru walked past him, smiling to himself when Aomine stopped him.

"I'm kidding, don't walk away again."

Haruka turned to find Aomine's eyes pleading with him. Haru froze unable to move from under the tanned boys gaze.

"Do you really like me that much?"

"Yeah, I think I do." Aomine held his arm tightly, "I'm sorry, I just want to get to know you."

"I'll see you tonight." Haruka declared before speed walking to the locker room, covering his features with his hands, blushing with a smile spreading over his face.

* * *

"What the big tanned player?"

"Yeah, Aomine." Rin and Makoto's voices echoed from the laptop, as Haruka overturned his bedroom looking for his shirt.

"He was hot."

"Rin!" Makoto scolded.

"What?" Rin snickered. "I'm just encouraging Haru to get back in the saddle."

"RIN!"

Haruka smirked when he heard Rin shout in pain and planted himself down in front of the laptop, letting out a tiny laugh when he saw Rin had fallen off his chair, legs dangling in the air, while Makoto completely ignored the red headed and focused on Haru.

"Have fun tonight Haru." Makoto smiled happily to him.

"Thanks Makoto."

"Don't forget to use protection." He heard Rin call from his position on the floor, before he hung up he heard Makoto cry out at the laughing red head.

* * *

Haruka knocked on Aomine's door, butterflies flying around in his stomach. _It's fine, it's just Aomine. Exactly, the tall extremely handsome, muscular basketball player who makes you more nervous than a sinner in church._

"Haru, you made it." Both boys stopped breathing as they caught each other in their sights. Aomine despite wearing shorts and a tank top, looked great, Haru felt way over dressed and voiced it.

"I didn't realise it was a casual dinner."

"Oh." Aomine looked down at himself. "I didn't want to get food on my nice clothes, I'll go change."

Aomine showed Haru in and the swimmer made himself comfortable while Aomine left for his room. Haru waited several minutes before curiousity got the best of him and he poked his head into the kitchen wanting to know how Aomine was going. Luckily he wasn't done changing and Haru sneaked inside, checking the pots and pans.

"What are you doing?"

Haruka jumped around, hissing in pain as his hand touched the boiling hot pan. Aomine was over in an instant.

"Shit, sorry." Aomine apologised. "That didn't go how I planned."

Haruka placed his hand under cold water and sighed in relief. "How was it supposed to go?"

"You jump around and look super cute while feeling super guilty."

"Sorry to disappoint." Haruka wiped his hand dry. Aomine instincts took over, gently grabbed the swimmers hand and planted a tender kiss on his palm.

"Is that better?"

"Mmmhmmm." Haru gulped, turning a dark shade of red, averting his eyes. Aomine eyes exploded from his eyes as he just processed what he had done. He dropped Haru's hand and coughed awkwardly.

"I better check on dinner."

"Yeah." Haru agreed, feeling the dark blue eyes staring as he fled the room. Haru fingered the place Aomine had kissed as he sat at the dining table watching the kitchen door, while Aomine was staring at the wall as he stirred the pot. He sighed and rested his head on the cooler fan, smiling slightly when he thought of Haru's flushed face. Aomine felt giddy as he plated up their dinner and tried to mask his feelings as he entered the dining room, placing Haru's food in front of him.

"Dig in." Aomine prodded. Haruka glanced up at Aomine before nodding and devouring the food in front of him.

* * *

"Thanks for dinner." Haru spoke as Aomine emerged from the kitchen after cleaning up. "But you should of let me help you tidy up."

"Nah, you're a guest." Aomine nudged the swimmer as he sat down beside him. "Besides Momoi would have my head if I'd let you do anything."

"Makes sense." Haruka smiled in amusement.

"Lets watch some tv before you leave me on my lonesome." Aomine sniffed, before chuckling and switching the channel to basketball.

"Do you ever tire of basketball?" Haruka asked, confidently leaning on Aomine's shoulder. Aomine gulped in fear as he lifted his arm and Haru shuffled closer as Aomine wrapped his arm around the swimmers shoulder.

"Not really." Aomine stuttered, as Haru's hair tickled his neck. The two boys relaxed as they watched a match between the Hawks and the Lakers. Haruka melted into Aomine's form, causing the tanned teen to lose focus on the match and convince himself to calm down.

"Have you done your homework?" Haruka asked out of the blue.

"No." Aomine blinked. "I've been cooking all afternoon."

Haru removed himself from Aomine's hold and looked at him incredulously. "That's a shame."

"What?" Aomine cocked a brow, having to follow Haru from the room to where the free style swimmer opened his front door.

"Maybe next time if do your homework I'll stay the night." Haruka winked seductively at him before closing the door behind him, leaving a confused yet aroused Aomine behind, processing what had just happened.


	6. B's and Kisses

Aomine was planning to avoid sports class, that was, until he overheard two of his female classmates giggling about a handsome, blue eyed man helping out with their classes. Aomine instantly changed his course and walked rather quickly to his class. He found his class just outside the basketball courts, talking among themselves waiting for their teacher to show up. Aomine sidled up to the edge where Ryo was standing.

"Hey man."

"Hey Daiki." Ryo seemed surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?" Aomine mocked hurt. "I'm here to learn."

"Right." Ryo seemed unconvinced. "This isn't about a certain swimmer?"

"What Haru? I didn't even know he was coming." Aomine lied. Ryo looked skeptically at him.

"Alright guys, gather round." The teacher called out, Haru following closely behind. "Ah, Aomine so glad you could join us."

Haru's head popped up blues eyes connecting, before Haruka averted his eyes and looked anywhere but at Aomine.

"Today is the day. Assessments start now." The teacher announced. "Since Haru has been training with you and we have an odd number of kids, he'll be joining in."

Haruka blinked up at the teacher in betrayal, frowning as he smirked. He pushed Haru into the group of students and began to explain how the examination was going to work. Aomine was staring at Haruka the whole time, taking in none of the information. The students got to split themselves into groups of five. Haru stood with a small blonde student, who in the stereotypical sense, was the nerd and the bullied boy of the class. Aomine heard Haruka asked if he could join the boys group who smiled and nodded eagerly. To the luck of the most unpopular kid and the despair of the others, Aomine dragged Ryo to his group.

"Let's start off with teams one and four."

"But Sir!" A big burly boy spoke out. "It's not fair that Ryo and Daiki are on the same team."

"I guess, but they're playing with one of the worst players I've ever seen." Smirking at Haru, who had his hands on his hips, his face littered with disbelief. The teacher burst out in laughter and passed the ball to Haru. "I said teams one and four."

Aomine and his team demolished their competition throughout the assessment. Haru casually passing it to either Aomine or Ryo when he managed to get the ball. He would roll his eyes when Aomine would go over the top and grin at Haru before ruffling Ryo's hair. Ryo was just happy that Aomine was having fun for the first time in ages. Just before class finished the teacher congratulated everyone and wished them luck on their results. Aomine was gulping down some water when Haru dropped down beside him.

"You played well."

"Thanks." Aomine wiped his forehead. "We should play one on one sometime."

"You're on." Haruka smiled. "Oh, good luck."

"What?"

"On your Home Economics exam next."

"WHAT!?" Aomine spluttered. "That's today?"

"Clearly you don't need luck." Haru laughed behind his hand before he walked away.

* * *

Haruka was standing with Ryo as he shot baskets, listening to Momoi complain about one of her teachers. Aomine burst in flapping a piece of paper in the air, a huge smile on his face.

"I passed!" He yelled, chucking the paper at Momoi and picking Haruka up. He spun him round, laughing. "I passed!"

"What did you get?" Ryo asked.

"B." Aomine put Haru back down and pushed his chest out in accomplishment.

"You were only supposed to get a B-." Haruka pointed out, smiling playfully at him.

"I got a B!" Aomine cheered, he picked Haru up once again and smothered the raven haired boy in a bone crushing hug. "Thank you."

"Alright enough of the sickly affection, it's time for practice." Wakamatsu swiped at Aomine's head. Pulling Aomine by the ear, he drew him away from Haru and Haru watched as Aomine scratched the back of his neck when the captain congratulated him on his grade.

Aomine noticed Haruka was typing away on his phone and smiling quite a lot. This bothered Aomine and distracted him from his practice. At the end Aomine walked straight over to Haru and peeked at his phone.

"Who are you texting?"

"Nosey are we?" Haruka smiled smugly at him, tipping his phone to his chest so Aomine couldn't see. Aomine huffed and crossed his arms.

"Haru."

Aomine spun around to find a huge purple haired giant, waving at the two of them. "Atsushi?"

"Daiki." Atsushi nodded in greeting.

"What are you doing here?"

"We're going for lunch." Haru explained as he walked passed Aomine, approaching the taller male. Haru looked back at Aomine. "Would you like to join us?"

Aomine looked between the two and narrowed his eyes at Atsushi. "I'd love to."

The three of them ended up at a little cafe, tension between the two basketball players as Haru went to order.

"What are you up to?" Aomine pointed at Atsushi then at Haru.

"I'm having lunch." Atsushi shrugged. "What are you up to?"

"Don't give me that." Aomine scoffed. "What are your plans with Haru?"

"Nothing." The purple giant rolled his eyes.

"So you're not trying to, you know." Aomine wriggled his brow at the giant

Atsushi shook his head and Aomine sighed in relief. "He's all yours."

Haruka had rejoined them and the three of them made small talk until their food arrived. Aomine had taken a bite of his burger when something hit him.

"Wait, how come you have Haru's number?"

"He gave it to me just after we left last year."

Aomine gaped at the two of them. "Why didn't you give it to me?"

"You never asked." Haruka pointed out.

"Well can I have it?"

"No."

"What? Why not?" Aomine pouted.

"We've been on one date. Guess I need to get to know you better."

"But he." Aomine flung a finger at Atsushi. "Got it straight away."

"Well he." Haru also pointed at him. "Isn't romantically interested in me."

"Fair point." Aomine muttered, "You win this round."

* * *

Atsushi waved the two goodbye as he rounded the corner and left the two boys standing together. Aomine glanced at Haruka from the side and smoothly grabbed Haru's pinkie with his own. Haru peeked down at their pinkie fingers and smiled slightly.

"So how about that one on one?"

Aomine led Haruka to the nearest public basketball court. To his luck no one was using the court and by the looks of it they were alone. Aomine grabbed the ball from his bag and dribbled it around before shooting it. The ball ended up at Haru's feet and the swimmer placed the ball at his hip.

"So what do I get if I win?" He asked. Aomine prodded him chin a few times before answering.

"You get a free dinner with myself."

"That sounds okay." Haru thought it over.

"If I win I get your number." Aomine announced rather proud of himself of thinking up such a good reward.

"Deal." Haruka nodded. "But I'm winning."

Aomine let out cocky laugh. "You'll have to get past me first."

"Lets level the playing field, I win if I get past you once." Haruka demanded. "You have to get past me three times."

Aomine grew tall and nodded. "Done."

Haru dribbled the ball to Aomine and did nothing when Aomine stole the ball with lightening reflexes and shot. He peeked over his shoulder to see Haruka pouting at him.

"One to me." Aomine sighed, "This is too easy."

The tanned player dribbled the ball passed the swimmer, who failed miserably to swipe the ball away and dunked the ball easily.

"Are you evening trying?" Aomine chuckled. Haruka scowled and picked up the ball, slowly moving towards Aomine. Aomine eyes were in sync with the ball as Haru moved closer and closer. _Just a little closer, closer..._ He felt a pair of soft, sweet lips cover his own and Aomine's eyes exploded from his head. He was in a dazed state when Haruka slowly moved them around and unlinked their lips and dribbled to the basket and made the shot. Haru smirked as Aomine was still in his own world and called his name numerous times. Aomine blinked several times after processing what had happened and placed a hand over his mouth.

"Did you just- Did we just?" The tanned teen spluttered, blushing furiously, feeling hot all over. Haruka nodded.

"I won."

Aomine saw the net of the hoop waving slightly from the shot and the ball against the fence. He realised why Haru had done what he did and he gapped at him.

"That's cheating!" He exclaimed. "You took advantage!"

"You never said I couldn't." Haruka shrugged.

"I didn't expect you to kiss me!" Aomine was shocked.

"Guess you don't know me as well as you think." Haru walked up to him, pecking him on the cheek and walking to the gate. "So where are we going for dinner?"

Aomine smirked and both boys walked back to Haruka's where they said their goodbyes not before Aomine finally received the thing he was after for so long. Haru's number.


	7. Student - Teacher Relationship

The Tōō Academy basketball club were on their way to the first knock out match for the season. They were travelling by bus, Haru was accompanying them, excited to see his first proper basketball match. He was humming to his music he had plugged in his ears. He could see in the bus reflection that blue eyes were staring at him. Haru smiled gently to himself and focused on the scenery before him.

Aomine was leaning on the arm rest, head in hand, gazing dreamily at the raven haired man a couple of seats away. He went to sit with him when they entered the bus but Wakamatsu had wrapped his arm around his neck and dragged him further along, stating that they shouldn't sit with teachers. Aomine sighed in annoyance and ended up slumping down next to Momoi.

"You're so obvious." Momoi giggled, nudging Aomine. Aomine grunted and finally peeled his eyes away from the beauty of Haru and paid attention to his friend.

"Who are we versing anyway?"

"Some country school, they're not very good." Momoi explained. "And we aren't playing."

"Oh yeah." Aomine slouched, closing his eyes. "So what I'm I doing here?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "You were in Haru world when coach said you didn't have to come but you followed us anyway."

"My bad." Aomine wriggled his nose.

"I like to think you came to support your team."

"Course I did." Aomine smirked. "I'm having a nap."

* * *

The team arrived, Momoi jolted Aomine awake and the team departed the bus, Haruka stuffing his ear plugs in his bag.

"Alright boys, our game is at eleven, so we'll be watching Kaijō High's match." The coach announced, leading his team plus Haru to their seats. Haruka was glued to the match, his eyes following Kise's every move, causing Aomine to feel the green monster starting to take over. The final siren went and Kaijō High had won by twenty points.

"Come get a drink with me?" Haruka asked Aomine beside him. The tanned teen nodded, following Haru from the stand. Aomine paid for the drinks despite Haru's protest and they headed to their teams locker room.

"Aomine!" "Aomine-chii!"

Both Aomine and Haru froze in both fear and annoyance as they recognised the enthusiastic voices. Aomine turned around in defeat and waved limply at the approaching boys.

"Why don't you ever answer my texts?" The mystery boy complained.

"I've been busy." Aomine answered, moving closer to Haru who was still facing the other way, not daring to move. The unwanted intruder followed Aomine's moves and his purple coloured eyes landed upon a familiar raven haired boy, his back to him, his shoulders hunched. The boy gasped in recognition and called out.

"Haru?"

"Hey Kisumi." The said boy slowly turned, frowning at the pink haired boy. Aomine and Kise glanced between the two.

"You guys know each other?" Aomine gaped.

"We went to middle school together." Kisumi explained. "Unfortunately he never told me what high school he was going to so we ended up in different places."

Haruka rolled his eyes. "I can't believe Kisumi is the one thats been texting you."

"I can't believe you never told me you knew him!" Aomine chucked his arms in the air.

"You never told me his name." Haru pointed out. Aomine opened and closed his mouth several times causing Kise to giggle.

"Haru what are you doing here?" Haruka slapped Kisumi's arms away as he tried to hug him. "Same old Haru. I've missed you."

"Aomine and I have to get back. Bye Kisumi, Kise."

Haru grasped Aomine by the hand on instinct pulling him away, causing Kisumi to voice his thought.

"Are you guys dating?"

"Yes!" Haruka shouted over his shoulder as he pulled a surprised yet happy Aomine along behind him.

"Since when have we been dating?" Aomine asked cheekily from beside Haruka, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Since now." Haru answered, "Now hurry up or we'll miss your team."

"Alright alright." Aomine caught up with the advancing swimmer. They made their way to the team bench just before play off. Haruka fixed up Ryo's knee and sat beside Momoi who was writing away and analysing the opposing team.

"What are you doing?" Haru asked curiously.

"I'm analysing the players and collecting data so I can tell the team and they'll be able to read the opponents moves."

"Smart." Haruka commented, watching Momoi's eyes flicker from player to player, drawing a diagram on her clip board. "I can see why you're the manager."

Haru watched the game from the sidelines amazed at how the whole experience was different from the stands and was entranced with the play. Aomine was snoozing, imagining Haru in nothing but one of his shirts. The game finished with Aomine's team winning easily. Ryo slumped down rubbing his knee in pain. Haruka sighed and offered the boy his services. Aomine slid over and watched Ryo's pained expression.

"I told you not to play." Haru scolded.

"Coach said I had to." Ryo frowned and Haruka narrowed his eyes in disgust.

"Then I'll just have to have a word with him."

Aomine and Ryo watched in worry as Haruka approached their coach. Haru pointed at Ryo, placed his hands on his hips and Aomine saw their coach's eyes widen slightly before looking over to them. He nodded, placing a hand on Haru's shoulder. Haruka shuffled back over to the boys with a accomplished look on his face.

"Done."

"So who's playing instead of Ryo?"

"You are." Haru shrugged like it was obvious.

"What? Seriously?" Aomine lightened up.

"Yeah." Haru nodded. "You wanted to play, didn't you?"

"Well yeah, but I never voiced it."

"I could tell."

"But I'm not a shoot guard."

"You can shoot right?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah."

"And you can guard yes?"

"Yeah."

"Then you're a shoot guard."

"That's not how it works." Aomine smirked slightly as Haru scowled at him.

"You all basically do that same thing." Haruka complained. "You run up and down the court shooting points. I thought you wanted to play?"

"I do, I do." Aomine placed his hands up in defence.

"Then stop talking." Haru eyed the tanned teen. "Or I'll go change Katsunori mind."

"Yes sir." Aomine zipped his lip and watched Haruka finish Ryo's knee and sighed in affection as Haruka walked away checking on his other team mates.

* * *

The bus trip home was uneventful, Aomine was once again dragged away from Haru and once again found himself next to Momoi.

"Why won't you people let me near him?!" Aomine grumbled.

"Because if any of the teachers find out Haru could be fired." Momoi explained, flicking Aomine on the head. "If you used that big old brain of yours you'd know that teacher - student relationships are forbidden."

Aomine glanced over to Haruka who was chatting with their coach and finally understood. He caught Haru's eye and waved slightly at him. Haruka averted his eyes back to Katsunori and never looked back over again. They arrived back at the school just before school finished. The coach letting them off early for a good game and said farewell to his team. They all dispersed, Haruka walking towards the gates not evening acknowledging Aomine.

"Hey Haru, wait up." Aomine called to him as walked up to him. "You want to hang out?"

"I can't." He announced before turning and walking off.

"Oi, don't just walk away from me." Aomine was beginning to get angry. "Haru!"

"What?" Haru sighed, turning around, arms crossed.

"What's your problem?" Aomine snapped. "I just want to spend time with my boyfriend."

"Well at school I'm not your boyfriend." Haruka declared before walking off, "Now I have to go."

"You can't just say that and walk away." Aomine followed the swimmer.

"Daiki will you just stop." Haru rounded on him. "Yes I'm your boyfriend, I don't want people finding out."

"Why not? Are you embarrassed of me?"

"No, I don't want to lose my job." Haruka explained rather angrily. "Can you just keep it on the down low until I finish my work experience."

"Alright, just talk to me." Aomine moped. "We have to communicate."

"Okay," Haru pouted in apology. "I can't hang out, I've got practice."

"I thought you were taking a break from swimming, since you have work experience?"

"I actually have try outs tomorrow."

"Oh, what time?"

"It's during your practice." Haru sighed cheekily. "Guess you can't come."

"We'll see." Aomine wriggled his brow, he grabbed Haruka's hand. "Come on, practice awaits."

"You don't have to come."

"I get to see you shirtless." Aomine exclaimed. "As if I wouldn't come."

* * *

The next day, Aomine gathered his team and they headed to Haru's try outs. Momoi managed to persuade both the captain and coach to allow them to cancel practice to watch their new team mate. Haru wasn't aware of his entourage, little did Aomine know he wasn't the only one there to support the free style swimmer. Haruka emerged from the tunnel, taking his place, calmly placing his goggles over his eyes. He rang his arms out, stretching his legs.

"You've got this Haru-chii!"

Haru's head snapped up to find a enthusiastic blonde waving frantically at him, Kisumi beside him, two thumbs up for the swimmer. Haruka rolled his eyes and stepped onto the starting podium. The gun blew and Haruka dived in. He easily overtook his competition and finished with ease. He rose from the pool, hearing wolf whistles and cheers he looked up to see Aomine and his team cheering at him. Haru smiled slightly before heading back to the changing room. With a towel around his neck, Haru made his way to his awaiting crowd.

"Congratulations Haru." Wakamatsu smiled, his team behind him. Aomine managed to grasp Kise's collar before he could pounce on Haru and pushed him into Momoi who kept him in line. Aomine went to wrap himself around Haruka but faltered as Haru didn't want people to know about their relationship. Haru couldn't help it anymore, he walked over grasping Aomine by the gruff of his neck, pulling him down and smashed their lips together. They pulled apart, Aomine once again in a dream like state.

"Thanks Daiki." Haruka smiled genuinely at him.

"What for?"

"For coming."

"Get a room lover boys." Wakamatsu ordered in disgust.

"Alright, we will." Aomine grinned cheekily, seizing Haru's hand and pulling him away, on route to Haru's place, with nothing innocent in mind.

* * *

 _Just so you guys know, I've decided to stick Kisumi is in the same year as Aomine, Kise and that. It helps with the story._


	8. The Secret Is Out

Aomine woke that morning completely naked. He grabbed the thin blanket and covered his bottom half, scanning the room to find himself in a plain space. He yawned loudly, draping his arm over his partner. His arm hit the bed and he looked over to find it empty. His eyes went to the door as it opened revealing Haruka in just his own school shirt. _Just like in my dreams_ Aomine smiled hungrily at him. Haru laid down beside him, Aomine leaning over to kiss him.

"Morning." Aomine whispered, stroking Haru's jaw.

"Morning." Haru leaned into the hand and closed his eyes as Aomine joined their lips once more. After a couple of minutes of making out Aomine flung himself away from Haru, scrambling to obtain his school clothes and shoving his underpants on.

"What are you doing?" Aomine froze turning to a confused Haru.

"I'll be late for school." He exclaimed.

"It's Saturday." Haru smirked, watching Aomine make an 'o' shape with his mouth. Haru yelped when Aomine jumped on him and they continued and replicated what happened last night.

* * *

"So what do you want to do today?" Aomine asked, cuddling his boyfriend. Haruka ran his fingers over Aomine's stubble, down his neck and rested his hand on Aomine's chest.

"Mmm I have a few ideas." Haruka whispered seductively, biting gently at Aomine's neck, while trailing his hand further down his chest. A hand stopped his before he reached his intended target. Haru peeked at Aomine and shivered at the hunger and desire floating in his eyes. Aomine pinned Haru underneath him and began trailing kisses down his chest and stopped just before his hips, smirking as Haruka frowned at him and pushed his head down.

"Haru." Aomine chuckled, "Eager are we?"

"Yes," Haru breathed as Aomine let out a hot breath on him. "Just hurry up."

* * *

"Come on Kisumi-chii!" Kise whined, dragging his friend down the street.

"How did you find out where he lived anyway?" Kisumi asked, trying to keep up with the excited blonde.

"Momo-chii told me." Kise shrugged like it was obvious. He typed in several numbers when they arrived at their victims apartment, hearing the buzzing sound and opening the door. "And the code Haru gave her."

Kisumi shook his head and rolled his eyes as Kise just smiled cheekily at him and motioned him to follow. They headed up the stairs, finding the correct door and knocked. The door opened to reveal Aomine in nothing but a towel.

"Aomine-chii, what are you doing here?"

"Kise?" Aomine's jaw dropped. "What are you doing here? How did you even get up here?"

"Who's at the door?" Haru asked, coming up behind the tanned teen, eyes widening slightly. "Kisumi, what are you doing here?"

"Hey Haru, we were wondering if you wanted to play basketball for a bit?" Kisumi explained, eyeing the practically naked Aomine. "But it seems you're busy so, we'll just go."

"No that's okay, we'll come." Haruka stated.

"We will?" Aomine eyed the raven haired teen. Haruka nodded and pushed the boy back into the apartment. "Go get dressed."

Aomine frowned, glaring at Kise and Kisumi before he disappeared into the bedroom. Haru let the two boys inside and offered them drinks. They sat down, Kise sipping on his soft drink.

"Is anyone else joining us?" Haruka asked.

"Atsushi and Shintarou." Kisumi answered.

"I wanted Kuroko-chii to come, but he was busy." Kise wept.

"You really like Tetsuya, don't you Ryota?"

"Yeah, but he won't go out with me." Haruka frowned at Kise and the blonde just smiled. "That's okay though, I won't give up on my precious Kuroko-chii."

"Alright, lets go." Aomine ordered, emerging from Haru's room and motioned to the front door. They headed to the basketball court near Haru's apartment and Kise and Aomine began to play one on one while Kisumi and Haru sat to watch.

"Are you still playing basketball?" Haru asked, turning to his old friend.

"Yeah, but I'm in the second strings. So still not good enough." Kisumi frowned, watching Kise move around Aomine.

"You're better at it than me." Haruka tried to cheer the teen up. Kisumi smiled and turned to his friend.

"You were pretty terrible in middle school."

"Did you really want to go to the same high school as me?"

"Yeah, but it's okay." Kisumi smiled. "I met Kise and Aomine and their friends. I miss Rin and Sousuke though."

Haruka hummed in agreement, frowning slightly at Sousuke's name and glanced at Aomine. The tanned player had a smile plastered over his face as he played against Kise in the same condition.

"How are they anyway?" Kisumi asked.

"Fine."

"I'm sorry things didn't work out with Sousuke, I know you guys were-"

"-Come and join us Kisumi-chii." Kise called out interrupting what Kisumi was about to say. Kisumi nodded happily and joined the basketball players. Atsushi and Shintarou showed up and they began to play, two vs three. Midorima gave up after a while and headed to the bench to keep Haru company. He sat beside the raven haired teen and began to wrap his fingers once again. Haruka watched him closely.

"Could I try?" Haru asked, smiling slightly as Midorima looked at him in surprise.

"I suppose." Midorima nodded, passing his tape over and letting Haru take his hand. Haruka began wrapping it asking if it tight enough or if he was doing it right. The green haired teen just nodded and guided him.

"There you go." Haru finished up and let Midorima take his hand back.

"Can I ask why you wanted to tape my fingers?" The boy raised his brow, looking at Haru curiously.

"Practice." Haruka shrugged, "Uni."

"I see." The teen nodded in understanding. "Well thank you."

"You're welcome." Haruka smiled at him, causing the teen to blush slightly. Kuroko showed up with Kagami and Kise's whole demeanour brightened and he pounced on the unexpected teen.

"I thought you weren't coming Kuroko-chii." Kise exclaimed rubbing his cheek over Kuroko's head. Kuroko swatted the blonde away.

"Haru-senpai texted me."

Kise glanced at Haru in adoration and thanked him silently. They played for a while, Haru getting slightly bored watching the constant back and forth actions. They finished their game and after they cooled down the group headed to a cafe to eat lunch. Kisumi was sitting next to Kise, glancing over to see Haruka smiling and being overall happy with the tanned teen.

"What are you smiling about?" Kise asked his friend, nudging Kisumi in the side.

"Haru."

"Why?" Kise looked over at his new friend, not noticing any major change from him.

"Well ever since Haru and Sousuke broke off their-"

"-Kisumi." Haruka snapped warningly from across the table. Kisumi flinched at the tone of the raven haired mans voice.

"Have you not told them?" Kisumi asked, noticing the confused faces staring at him.

"Told us what?" Aomine peered over at Kisumi.

"Nothing." Haruka quickly responded.

"I don't think it's nothing." Aomine replied, nudging his boyfriend. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, just drop it." Haru pleaded.

"Just tell us what it is." Kise insisted, "We won't judge."

"I said no!" Haru slammed his hands on the table, rising from his place. "I don't want to talk about it."

Haruka left the table, leaving astounded faces staring after him. Aomine turned to Kisumi, staring him down.

"What happened?"

"I was just explaining that Haru had been very sad for a while now since you know."

"Well no we don't know." Aomine sighed, waving his hand for Kisumi to elaborate.

"Since Haru and Sousuke broke off their engagement."

"What?!" The basketball players exclaimed in surprise.

"Haru and Sousuke were engaged."


	9. Based On A Lie

Hey Guys! Next chapter is done! The emotions are real!

* * *

Aomine was storming down the road his sights set on the apartment building where Haruka lived, his anger building with every step. He had abruptly left the gang after Kisumi's announcement of Haru and Sousuke's engagement. Aomine slammed his fingers, typing Haru's apartment number into the keypad. It rang several times before Haru's voice filled the silent.

"Hello?"

"Let me up." He snapped, his fists clenched. The buzzer sounded and Aomine swung the door open and stomped inside. He pounded on the door, pushing himself inside when Haru opened it for him. He turned to find the raven haired man holding his arm and looking at him guiltily.

"Daiki, I'm so sorry, I-"

"You lied to me!" Aomine gritted out, his anger seeping out.

"I didn't want to."

"But you did!" Aomine threw his arms up in the air his anger finally being released. "You said it was a casual affair!"

"I know I did, Daiki-"

"Being in a casual relationship and being engaged are two completely different things!"

"I know, I didn't tell you cause I knew you'd react this way!" Haruka snapped.

"I'm reacting this way because you lied to my fucking face!" Aomine growled. "If you had told me back then I would have been shocked sure, I wouldn't have blown up in your face like I am now."

"Yes me and Sousuke were engaged. But it's over now."

"Why did you break it off anyway?" Aomine questioned, arms crossed. Haruka glanced away, refusing to answer the question. "Haru!"

"He moved away." Haru whispered.

"What?" Aomine seemed shocked.

"He had to move to America because his mother was sick and I stayed here, we broke up under a mutual agreement."

"He didn't cheat or anything bad?"

"No." Haru shrugged.

"I can't believe this." Aomine pulled at his hair. "Do you still have feelings for him?"

"No of course not!" Haru exclaimed, his eyes narrowing. "How could you think that?!"

"Feelings like that don't just fade overnight!" Aomine cried out. "You broke up over a mutual agreement, who even does that?"

"Why are you reacting this way?" Haruka frowned, reaching out to him. Aomine flinched away and slammed his fist into the wall.

"Our relationship is based on a lie."

"What?" Haru's eyes clouded over. "What are you saying?"

"I can't be in a relationship like that." Aomine shook his head, "I thought you really liked me."

"I do!" The raven haired boy grabbed his arms. "Daiki I swear I don't have feelings for Sousuke anymore."

"If you had to hid this then maybe you do." Aomine walked over to the door, "I hope you figure out what's more important to you. Me or your secrets."

Haru watched Aomine slam the door and was left in the middle of the room, a single tear running down his face. He sniffed and turned around walking stiffly to his room. He collapsed onto his bed as heavy sobs escaped his body. He eventually fell asleep from exhaustion, his pillow soaked in his heart broken tears.

* * *

Haru bolted up at the sound of his laptop dinging, he patted his puffy eyes and stroked his hand through his hair before he planted himself down in front of his laptop and accepted the call.

"Haru! Hey how have you - Haru, are you okay?" Makoto peered at him from over his glasses. He put his notebook down and took his glasses off. "Hey Haru?"

"Daiki broke up with me."

"What? Why?" Makoto asked. Haru glanced to the side not wanting to see the disappointed look on his best friend.

"I lied."

"Oh Haru, about what?"

"Sousuke and I." He twiddle his fingers as he watched Makoto.

"What did you say?"

"That we were casual." Haru threw his head into his hands at Makoto's stern stare. "I'm such an idiot."

"Yeah you are." Rin appeared onto the screen. "Why would you lie about something like that?"

"I didn't want to turn him off." Haruka mumbled into his hands. "He hates me."

"Of course he doesn't." Makoto frowned, wanting more than anything to climb through the screen and wrap Haru into a bear hug. "I'm sure he's just shocked."

"Furious is more like it." Haru lifted his head. "He thinks I still have feelings for Sousuke."

"Well do you?" Rin raised a brow.

"What?! No of course not." Haru snapped. "I wouldn't have moved on if I did."

"Alright, just checking." Rin up his hands up in defeat. "Well what are you going to do?"

"He's going to get him back." Makoto decided, nudging Rin away. "Haru you've got to tell Aomine the truth."

"The truth?" Haruka cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Well he knows now, so?"

"No, that you love him."

"Makoto." Haru furrowed his brow, "I don't think that-"

"-You love him don't you?"

"Well yeah but-"

"-Does he know you love him?"

"No, but Makoto I-"

"-No buts young man!" Makoto ordered. "You are going to apologise for lying and you're going to tell him you love him."

Haruka gaped at him skeptically, the last time he had been pushed by Makoto like this was when Sousuke was going to propose. Haru sighed and nodded his head in defeat.

"I'll let him cool off for a couple of days first."

"That might be best." Makoto agreed. "I wouldn't want to be crushed by those tanned muscled arms."

"Makoto you're drooling." Rin called from the kitchen, Haru smirked as Makoto unintentionally wiped his chin. "Did you just wipe your chin?"

"Shut it Rin." Makoto called, turning his gaze to Haru. "Don't let Aomine go! I haven't seen you that happy since well Sousuke."

"I don't plan to." Haruka let a small smile form. "Thanks Makoto."

"Well Rin and I have to get ready, we're meeting up with Rei and Nagisa. Have a good night Haru. We all miss you."

"I miss you guys to." Haru slid his laptop shut and decided on a long soak in the tub. Haru was wiping his hair when his apartment phone began to ring. He walked over curious to see who would want to see him at this time and answered.

"Hello?"

"Haru-chii? It's me." Haru noticed the caution in Kise's voice. "Atsushi-chii and I were wondering if you wanted to hang out for a bit?"

"Sure, why not?" Haru called out, buzzing them up.

* * *

Aomine awoke to a knocking on his door, he yawned, cracking his jaw. He removed himself from his sofa and peeped through the eye hole. He sighed in relief as it wasn't Haru at his door but Kuroko.

"Hey Tetsu what's up?" Aomine opened the door, regretting it instantly when he felt one of Kuroko's famous ignite passes to his stomach. "Tetsu, what the fuck?"

"You're such an idiot." Kuroko pushed past him. "You broke up with him, didn't you?"

"Of course I did. He lied to me." Aomine clutched his stomach.

"People lie all the time." Kuroko rolled his eyes.

"Not about something like that they don't."

"Daiki, you shouldn't let this affect your relationship with him."

"How can it not?" Aomine face plastered with disbelief. "He was engaged! And lied to my face about it!"

"Yes it is a shock, we were all amazed." Kuroko rolled his eyes. "But it's in the past. You really think he'd move on if he still loved him?"

"Well-"

"-No, he wouldn't. You know Haru-senpai isn't like that." Kuroko defended his childhood friend. "I can see why he didn't tell you."

"Oi!" Aomine snapped. "Our relationship started on a lie."

"Yes it did." Kuroko agreed, "Yes he lied, he's an idiot and I'm sure he feels guilty about it. But that shouldn't affect how you feel about him."

"I'm just so frustrated that he couldn't trust me with it." Aomine confessed, tilting his head down. "I feel like I'm not worthy of him."

"That's the last thing he thinks." Kuroko lifted Aomine's chin up. "Now I suggest you suck it up and get Haru-senpai back."

"Since when have you been good with relationship advice?" Aomine smirked at his friend.

"Since forever but no one has never needed it before." Kuroko shrugged. Aomine let out a low chuckle and ruffled up Kuroko's hair.

"Thanks Tetsu." Aomine smiled. "I better go get him back."

Aomine split ways with Kuroko and headed to Haru's ready to make things right with the raven haired man. His palms started to sweat as he neared the building. Mixed feelings began to crawl into Aomine's mind and he slowed his pace. _What if he doesn't want to see me? If he rejects me? He wouldn't do that. Stop being ridiculous Daiki. Or would he?_ Aomine hadn't realised he had made it to the apartment building and had to stop himself before running to the glass door. He bit his lip, his finger hovering over keypad. _It's now or never._ He typed the number in and his heart quickened its pace as Haru's voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Haru, it's me. Can we talk?"

There was a slight pause before the buzzer sounded and Aomine made his way up. He knocked softly and smiled weakly as Haru appeared at the door. His eyes widened slightly to see Kise and Murasakibara standing behind him staring the tanned teen down.

"What are you guys doing here?" Aomine asked at little surprised.

"We came to keep Haru-chii company after you broke his-"

"-Kise-chin we should get going." Atsushi placed a hand over Kise's mouth to shut him up and all but dragged the blonde out the door. He nodded to Haru and narrowed his eyes at Aomine before leaving.

"Daiki-" Haru's words were muffled as Aomine pulled Haru to him and smashed their lips together. Haru wrapped his arms around the boys neck and sighed in relief. They broke apart, foreheads touching.

"You're an idiot you know that?" Aomine whispered.

"I'm sorry." Haruka frowned. "I didn't want to put you off."

"Look at you, no one would ever been put off by you." Aomine exclaimed, touching Haru's cheek gently. "I'm sorry I blew up in your face, I wasn't expecting something like that."

"It's not your fault." Haru sighed, leaning into Aomine's touch. "I guess I was just scared."

"About what?"

"That you wouldn't like me anymore." Haru glanced away.

"Look at me." Aomine ordered. Haruka flickered back to Aomine, his eyes locking with bright blue. "I love you Haru and nothing is going to change that."

Haru blinked several times, processing Aomine's confession before his let a huge smile grace his lips. Aomine grunted as Haru jumped onto him and grinned when the raven haired man mumbled into his shoulder.

"I love you too."


	10. Three Weeks!

Hey guys, another chapter done! I'm not very good at smut, so I apologise beforehand!

* * *

Aomine woke that morning arms wrapped tightly around his sleeping boyfriend and smiled into the sleeping raven's head. He breathed in Haru's scent, mackerel, chlorine mixed in with his own cologne and the tanned teen sighed in satisfaction.

"We're going to be alright, right?" Aomine whispered, tenderly kissing the sleeping boy on his head. "Yeah I think we will."

Haruka let out a sleepy moan, nuzzling against Aomine's chest. Aomine smiled down at him and outlined Haru's jaw with his finger. Aomine suddenly heard a quiet buzzing noise and his eyes drifted over to Haru's laptop. The words _Makoto calling_ were written on the screen and Aomine gently shifted himself away from Haru and planted himself in front of the laptop. He pressed the accept button and watched as a small blonde haired teen and a red head were fighting over the camera space.

"Just move, god Nagisa." The red head pushed him, Nagisa stood his ground and flicked Rin on the nose. "Nagisa!"

"I want to see Haru-chan! I haven't seen him for three weeks!"

"Er, hello?" Aomine announced he was there and watched as two pairs of eyes slowly turned to find a dark, muscled teen with dark blue hair smirking at them. Makoto appeared from nowhere and pushed the two swimmers away.

"Aomine?" Makoto eyed his naked chest. He shook his head and snapped from his daze. "Haru was devastated you left. How could you do that to him?!"

"I had a valid reason." Aomine crossed his arms, smirking as Makoto watched as his arms flexed. "Look, I know I overreacted, we talked about it and it's all good now."

"Oh." Makoto seemed speechless. Rin peeked over Makoto's shoulder, grinning.

"Hey man, how's it going?"

"Pretty good. Rin right?" Aomine asked, recalling Haru talking of his sharp teeth.

"The very one. You know Makoto." Pointing to the male beside him. "Haru's best friend."

Aomine nodded, "And the bouncy ball of crazy behind you is Nagisa, yeah?"

Nagisa squished his head between the taller boys shoulder and smiled widely at him. "That's me. So where's Haru-chan?"

"He's sleeping."

"Oh." Nagisa pouted in disappointment.

"I could wake him up." Aomine offered, smiling gently as Nagisa's eyes widened and sparkled. Aomine went back over to the snoozing Haruka and gently shook his shoulder. "Hey Haru, wake up."

Haru opened his eyes to find dark blue ones staring into his own. Haruka let out a small yawn and smiled up to him. Aomine's speech left him watching his boyfriend yawn and wake up so cutely. His smile caused Aomine's thoughts fly from his brain and he just stared into the slightly glazy eyes.

"Morning." Haru whispered to him, wrapping his arms around the hovering dark teens neck.

"Morning." Aomine leaned down to kiss the boy on the lips. Remembering why he had woken Haru up he broke away. He moaned in surprise as Haruka pulled him down and began kissing him again.

"Haru." Aomine murmured in the kiss. "Haru!"

Haruka pulled back, looking at Aomine in confusion. "What?"

"Nagisa wants to see you." Aomine sat back, pointing behind him. Haruka sat up as Aomine moved away and sighed slightly. He plopped himself in front of the laptop with Aomine behind him smirking as Rin and Nagisa fought for the camera once again.

"HARU-CHAN!" Naigsa screamed, shoving a surprised Rin to the floor. Aomine winced for Rin and watched as Nagisa took up all the camera space and blabbered to Haru.

"I'll go make breakfast." Aomine whispered into Haruka's ear, earning a drowsy nod and a please help me god look.

* * *

Aomine was standing in the shower letting the hot water wash over his body. He and Haru had eaten breakfast in front of the laptop since Nagisa refused to let Haru out of his sight. Aomine had left Haru in a middle of a heated debate between Nagisa and Rin. He could hear the shouts of Rin and Nagisa over the rushing water from the other room. He smiled to himself, knowing Haruka was probably thinking about killing them. He let out a snort and applied shampoo to his hair. Aomine jumped in fright when he finished rinsing his hair as he felt a hand run smoothly down his back. He peeked over his shoulder to find a naked and aroused Haru behind him.

"Did they finally say goodbye?" Aomine asked as he picked Haruka up.

"No, I hung up." Haru wrapped his legs around Aomine's back and ran a hand through his hair. Aomine let out a sigh and nuzzled Haru's neck, biting it gently.

"What do you want to do today?" Aomine asked, grasping the pale teens butt, kneading it.

"Mmmmm." Haru hummed. "I think you know."

Haruka locked his lips with Aomine's, Aomine walked forward until Haru's back touched the shower wall. They were both soaked and panting into each others mouths as they got more intense. Haruka gasped as Aomine began to loosen him up. Aomine let out a sexual growl as Haru moaned, clawing at Aomine's back in pleasure.

"You ready?" Aomine whispered in his ear. Haru gave him a quick nod and gasped as Aomine groaned in satisfaction as he took all of him in. "So tight."

"So good." Haru managed to pant out. He moved up then down, urging Aomine to move. The tanned teen smirked at Haruka's neediness and started moving slowly. He began to quicken his pace when Haruka began to pant and groan in pleasure and need. He could feel himself get close and made the mistake to lock eyes with the sexy mess that was Haruka Nanase. He let himself release, groaning in satisfaction and annoyance at orgasming so quickly.

"Fuck, Haru." Aomine whispered, head leaning against Haru's shoulder. Haru's head was leaning against the wall, stars floating in his eyes. Aomine regained his composure, lifting his head and leaned his forehead against Haru's.

"We should probably clean up." Haru suggested, pecking Aomine on the nose, wriggling his body until Aomine let him down. They washed each other, while more saliva was swapped and they ended up sprawled on Haru's sofa, Haruka laying between Aomine's legs, watching a wild life documentary.

"I'm only here for another four day." Haru suddenly voiced.

"Huh?" Aomine asked tiredly, rubbing his nose as he snoozed on the couch.

"I'm moving back to Iwatobi in four days."

"You are?" Aomine was suddenly awake, sitting up, forcing Haruka to move as well.

"I finish my work experience then. I'm going back home." Haru explained, a slight sparkle in his eye as he spoke of home.

"What about us?" Aomine frowned, worried that their relationship will fall apart like Haru's did with Sousuke because one of them had to move away.

"You've got holidays coming up soon, we can take a little vacation together if you want." Haru suggested, shrugging.

"Really?" Aomine's eyes widen. "We aren't going to break up?"

"What? What gave you that idea?" Haru turned to him.

"Well you know," Aomine didn't want to mention Sousuke. "Previous engagement."

"I'm not moving to America Daiki." Haruka smirked, nudging the tanned teen. "I'm literally a couple of hours away."

"I knew that." Aomine furrowed his brow, nudging Haru back. "So a little mini vaycay?"

"Just the two of us." Haru nodded, nuzzling himself back into Aomine's arms. Aomine grinned, rubbing his nose into Haruka's neck.

"I'd like that."


End file.
